Warna-warni Hari Daiki
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Aomine lelah dengan semua ini, dunia mau runtuh atau bagaimana? Di hari di mana Ia bertambah usia, semua temannya mendadak bertingkah absurd-lupakan masalah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba goyang ngebor minggu kemarin. Kenapa pula dengan Kise yang tiba-tiba jutek? Atau Akashi yang jadi ramah? Aomine benar-benar lelah. Crack. DLDR. Birthday fic for Aomine. Teiko era. RnR?


**Duk. Duk. Duk.**

Kaki pemuda berambut biru tua itu menjejak tangga menuju apartemennya dengan cepat, terburu-buru sekali sepertinya. Sepanjang perjalanan Ia merutuki nasib sialnya siang tadi. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga sampai ke depan apartemennya, kemudian membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

**Brak!**

Dan membanting benda tak bersalah itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan kerapihan (toh memang sudah berantakan) pemuda bernama Aomine itu melempar sepatu yang dipakainya dan langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamunya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi.

Mari kita putar balik **hari sial** Aomine.

Asakura presents

.

.

**Warna-warni Hari Daiki **© Blackeyes Asakura

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"_**Oi, Satsuki!"**_

Gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Satsuki itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda sedang menghampirinya dengan wajah masam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi, ah?! Aku jadi terlambat, tahu! Cih," keluh pemuda itu. Baru saja dirinya terbebas dari hukuman guru piket karena datang terlambat ke sekolah. Gadis itu memang bertetangga dengannya, meski tinggal bersama orangtuanya, dia satu komplek apartemen dengan Aomine. Momoi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kukira kau tak suka dibangunkan." Alis Aomine langsung terangkat sebelah mendengar nada barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Biasanya si gadis akan bilang begini, "Sudah kubilang makanya jangan susah dibangunkan! Dasar kerbau!" atau hal semacamnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya pemuda itu, heran. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian berlalu.

Tidak ada pukulan di kepala? Tidak ada tamparan?

Aomine bahkan bingung dia harus senang atau tidak. Senang, sih, terbebas dari siksaan duniawi, hanya saja sedikit aneh.

Keanehan hari itu terus berlanjut saat latihan basket sepulang sekolah.

Tidak ada teriakan semacam "Aomine-_cchi_, ayo bermain!" yang terdengar hari itu. Si pirang Kise hanya diam saja sepanjang latihan, sesekali Ia mengobrol dengan **Midorima**.

**Midorima**? Hei, ayolah! Yang pertama dikenal Kise di tim basket ini 'kan Aomine, apa-apaan tuh!—tidak, Aomine tidak cemburu, atau tidak mau mengakui. Lagipula Midorima tumben-tumbenan mau ngobrol sama anak kelebihan gula itu.

"_Nice pass_, Kuroko."

"Terima kasih, Midorima-_kun_."

**TETSU JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN?**

Aomine reflek mengacak rambutnya, heran. "Tetsu! _Pass_ ke sini! Sejak kapan kau memberi _pass_ pada Midorima?" keluhnya kemudian. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar sejenak, lalu kembali fokus dalam latihan.

Ini mengerikan, benar-benar mengerikan. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga latihan selesai.

"Kise, mau bermain sebelum pulang?" tanya Aomine, sedikit berharap banyak pada pemuda pirang ini. Biasanya memang Kise yang memaksanya bermain _one-on-one_ sebelum pulang, kali ini giliran Aomine yang merindukan hal tersebut.

Si pirang hanya melirik sejenak. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa, Aomine."

**AOMINE? TIDAK ADA –**_**CCHI**_**? HANYA AOMINE?!**

Ini mulai menyebalkan. Aomine bahkan tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga diperlakukan seperti ini. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin gantung diri di pohon toge terdekat.

"Tetsu, ayo beli es krim sebelum pulang," ajak pemuda itu, belum menyerah dengan semua hal menyebalkan ini. Yang dipanggil juga hanya melirik sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Momoi-_san_."

DEMI TUHAN, APA INI? Kise jadi pendiam, Kuroko kencan dengan Momoi. Berikutnya akan ada apa lagi? **Murasakibara makan wortel?**

"Dah, Mine-_chin_." Aomine menoleh dan langsung melotot. MURASAKIBARA BENERAN MAKAN **WORTEL**?

Aomine yang gila atau dunia memang sudah mau runtuh?

Yang tetap seperti biasa hari ini hanya Akashi. Lagipula tidak terbayang kalau Akashi tiba-tiba berubah seperti mereka—maksudnya, lebih baik Akashi begini daripada tiba-tiba mengatakan, "Hei, Daiki, kau tampan."

Oh, tidak, tidak boleh terjadi. Biar saja dunia runtuh asal jangan sampai Akashi jadi ikut-ikutan berubah kepribadian. Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong Aomine memang belum melihat kaptennya itu sejak mulai latihan tadi.

"Daiki, kau masih di sini?" Aomine langsung menoleh. Kaptennya sedang berdiri di depan pintu gedung olahraga, membawa sebuah buku. Tebakan Aomine, sih, pemuda itu habis diskusi panjang dengan pelatih mereka.

Aomine hanya mengangguk sejenak lalu kembali fokus melempar bola ke arah _ring_. Akashi menghela nafas.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam. Nanti kau sakit."

Linggis mana linggis? Aomine butuh itu untuk mengorek kupingnya. Seharusnya kalimat tadi berbunyi, _"Pulanglah, sudah malam, kalau tidak kugunting kau. Gedung olahraganya mau dikunci."_ **HARUSNYA BEGITU!** Apa-apaan nada khawatir barusan? Ini lebih mengerikan daripada Kuroko yang tiba-tiba goyang ngebor minggu kemarin (Kuroko memang selalu terobsesi dengan segala sesuatu yang unik).

"Daiki, kau dengar aku?" Aomine langsung sadar kembali. Semua keanehan ini membuat otaknya konslet, sepertinya dia butuh liburan ke galaksi lain. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan."

Apa-apaan pula, sejak kapan makhluk absurd macam Akashi Seijuuro mengucapkan kalimat pamitan? Aomine menyerah, hanya mengangguk singkat. Rasanya Ia perlu kalibrasi otak selepas ini.

Begitulah hari absurd yang telah dialami Aomine. Pemuda garang itu menghela nafas panjang, mengacak helai biru tuanya dengan brutal.

Padahal 'kan, salahnya apa, sih? Rasanya Aomine tidak melakukan apapun yang berpotensi membuatnya dijauhi seluruh temannya. Ia sudah insyaf kok sekarang, tidak pamer bau ketek kemana-mana lagi—semenjak jadian dengan Kise dan pemuda pirang itu mengancam minta putus kalau Aomine tidak mau pakai deodoran (nggak sadar apa bau tujuh rupa semriwing, mana latihan suka pake kaos tanpa lengan lagi, terungkap sudah kenapa Kuroko sering muntah-muntah saat latihan dengan anak _string_ satu macam Aomine).

Ia juga tidak pernah iseng menginjak kue Murasakibara lagi, (itu juga gara-gara pernah dipiting oleh yang bersangkutan, punggung Aomine rasanya mau patah) ataupun iseng menyingkap rok Momoi (gara-gara Kise tahu, dan pernah ngambek sebulan, mogok berbicara dengan Aomine. Itu lebih mengerikan daripada Midorima yang jadi ramah).

Aomine sudah mengabsen semua kemungkinan penyebab Ia dijauhi, rasanya tidak ada yang Ia lakukan, tuh. Erh, iya sih kemarin Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol Midorima hingga barang keberuntungannya pecah –hei, namanya juga tidak sengaja (habis matanya suka belanja, sih).

Aomine menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa, sebal karena tidak bisa mengetahui apa kesalahannya. Namun ada yang aneh saat punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa, seperti ada yang mengganjal.

"**Aomine..."**

"K-K-KISE! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI?!"

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu kaget setengah mati dan hidup lagi, sumpah, bayangkan saja, mendadak ada makhluk kuning di sampingmu. Padahal tadi Ia yakin tidak ada apa-apa di sebelahnya, apa karena Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir, ya?

"**Kita putus..."**

"A-APA?!"

**Plak!**

Ah, Aomine bernostalgia sejenak, sudah lama tidak ditampar Kise—BUKAN! Apa-apaan tadi Kise minta putus lalu menamparnya?

"Selamat hari lahir, Aomine-_cchi_!"

Cengo. Hanya itu yang bisa Aomine lakukan saat Kise memeluknya dengan heboh sambil tertawa –ini, drama apaan, sih?!

"Sejak kap—"

**Plak!**

"Selamat hari lahir, Aomine."

"MIDORIMA?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU–"

**Plak!**

"Selamat hari lahir, Mine-_chin_."

"MURASAKIBARA?! KAU–"

**Plak!**

"Selamat hari lahir, Daiki."

"—AKASHI?! Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi ditampari begini, hei!"

Aomine protes, mengelus pipinya yang yakin pasti memerah saking banyaknya tamparan yang mendarat. Memangnya ditampar itu enak? Ditampar Mai-_chan_, sih, mungkin iya, tapi ini orang segede gaban macam Murasakibara, lho! Itu telapak tangan atau papan penggilesan? Sakit banget.

"Aomine-_kun_..."

Wajah Aomine langsung berbinar cerah saat mengetahui Kuroko ada di sana juga, pasti dia tidak akan menam—

**PLAK! PLAK!**

"Selamat hari lahir."

—parnya.

"**TETSU! ASDFGHJKLCDHGFH—**_**YOU**_** SARAAAAP!"**

Aomine menggosok pipinya dengan brutal, kesal sekali. Rasanya Ia jadi korban di sini, sepanjang siang dicueki, sekarang ditampari. Kise waktu ulangtahun tidak dibeginikan! Malah pemuda itu mendapat banyak kado dari penggemarnya (memang takdir, sih). Dunia memang tidak adil pada Aomine.

"Dai-_chaaaan_!"

**Bruagh!**

Hancur sudah wajah Aomine, pukulan paling manis mendarat melalui pipinya dari kaki Momoi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya ketawa-ketawa melihat Aomine menderita. **ASDFGHJKL—TERKUTUK KAU, SATSUKI. TERKUTUK!**

"Sudahlah jangan marah-marah terus," kata Kise, Ia tertawa kecil, mencium pipi Aomine sejenak. "Nah, sudah hilang 'kan sakitnya?"

Hening.

"Masih sakit." Aomine modus.

**Cup.**

"Masih."

**Cup.**

"Masih."

**Cup.**

"Ma—"

**PLAK!**

Pemuda itu kembali tersungkur setelah Momoi menamparnya keras, hingga jatuh gedombrangan ke depan sofa, mendarat dengan wajah duluan. Bahkan lantaipun tidak kooperatif dengannya. Aomine sudah tahu seharusnya Ia belajar koprol sejak dulu, untuk mengantisipasi jika kejadian barusan terulang. Momoi berkacak pinggang, menendang bagian belakang si pemain kunci.

"Mesum! Sudahlah, tiup lilinnya!"

Aomine mengerjapkan mata. Tiup lilin? Seingatnya Ia tidak membeli kue apapun, apalagi lilin.

Namun Kuroko yang mengangguk, membuka kotak yang dibawanya dan menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka enambelas itu.

"_**Aku ada kencan dengan Momoi-san."**_ Oh, jadi itu alasan Kuroko bilang kencan dengan Momoi? Jadi mereka semua pulang duluan supaya bisa menyelinap masuk ke apartemennya?

Kise bertepuk tangan heboh, segera menarik Aomine mendekat. Yang lain juga, membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Ayo tiup, Aomine-_cchi_! Jangan lupa ucapkan permintaanmu!"

Aomine hanya tersenyum, menatap satu persatu temannya. Kise yang selalu meramaikan harinya dengan celotehan tidak penting, Aomine akan kesepian tanpa suaranya. Kuroko yang sering tiba-tiba datang dan pergi, Aomine tidak akan punya reflek yang bagus kalau tanpa kebiasaan pemuda itu.

Midorima yang sok cuek tapi sebenarnya sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya. Murasakibara yang doyan makan tapi sangat royal jika mentraktir orang. Juga Akashi yang kejam dan tidak segan-segan melayangkan gunting, Aomine tahu, Akashi begitu menyayangi mereka hingga tidak ingin mereka semua gagal.

Benar. Hidupnya sudah sangat cukup dengan semua ini—erh, ditambah basket dan majalah Mai-_chan_. Oke, sempurna.

Itulah yang Ia inginkan.

"**Aku ingin majalah Mai-**_**chan**_** edisi terbatas..."**

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sekilas terlihat uap mengepul dari salah satu kepala yang berwarna pirang. Si Pirang langsung menyambar benda pusaka kaptennya dan menyerbu Aomine tanpa ampun.

**PLAK! PLOK! BUAGH! CKRIS! CKRIS! CKRIS!**

"**AOMINE-**_**CCHI**_** BODOOOOH! KITA PUTUS, PUTUUUUUUS!"**

Ah, dunia memang selalu penuh warna, seperti wajah Aomine kini yang telah berubah menjadi mejikuhibiniu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

Huhahuhahuha, another absurd idea 8D /ditampol Aomine/

Saya terobsesi menistakan mineh, entah kenapa /kabur

Btw, SELAMAT HARI LAHIR, BANG MINEEH. Semoga tambah ketjeh, tambah disayang Kise, tapi jangan tambah ero atau aho. Pelis jangan.

Baiklah, segitu saja; _**review/concrit/flame, please?**_


End file.
